


Stay Close To Eros

by birdslament



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdslament/pseuds/birdslament
Summary: Taking place between episode 1 and 2, Yuuri and Viktor have their first sexual encounter.





	

DAY 1

Getting back to Hasetsu wasn’t as low-profile as Yuuri had planned. Minako drew too much attention to him. He wanted to quietly slip back home without consequence. He didn’t want to see the faces of everyone from his hometown, congratulating him, but still disappointed in his poor performance. Yuuri wanted to be in his old room, the one he spent five whole years away from, giving mediocre performances in both academia and sports.

Yuuri put his bags down, turned his lights on, and slid the door shut behind him. Looking around his room made his heart swell. Everything was exactly how it was left, with the exception of a few additional boxes of invoices. His medals, old pictures, even posters had stayed the same for five whole years.

The posters were probably Yuuri’s favourite part of his room, if only for one reason: Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri admired everything about Viktor, from his skating and grace to his physique and mannerisms. When he first put the posters up in his room, he did it for inspiration; he wanted to become as graceful and powerful as Viktor, maybe even surpassing him one day. Looking at them now, he felt bittersweet feelings. The shame of not performing well last season swirled around in his head with the admiration for Viktor and, in particular, his body.

Yuuri’s gaze went from Viktor’s kind eyes, to his broad shoulders, then down the length of his body to his defined legs. This was the first time in a while he felt he could stare freely at the man who motivated him the most, but noticed him the least. Not that Yuuri felt that he was worth noticing. Not right now, at least.

The more Yuuri gazed at his posters, the more his mind wandered. He thought about what it would be like share a podium with him, the rush of being next to his idol far greater than the rush of receiving a medal. The idea of being close enough to Viktor to see the beads of sweat on his face always made him blush, even if he passed by him occasionally during competitions. 

These pleasant thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door, startling Yuuri off his bed.

It was Mari. “Yuuri! Want something to eat?” 

“In a bit!” Yuuri called back. He wanted a little more time to collect himself before showing his face in front of his family. His face and hands both felt hot. He was definitely blushing.

 

That night before bed, Yuuri let his mind wander more. Skating to Viktor’s routine earlier made Yuuri think of Viktor skating next to him on the ice. Then he imagined Viktor embracing him on the ice. And then off the ice. And then in his bed.

_ No, _ he thought.  _ That’s weird of me. I can’t think of him like that. _

It was hard not to, though. After working so hard on emulating Viktor’s movements perfectly, Yuuri couldn’t get Viktor’s body out of his head. Not his silver hair, nor his slender but strong body. He was worried he was a bit obsessed. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Viktor’s careful and sensual movements swirling in his head.

  
  


DAY 2 (night)

Earlier, a surprise waited for Yuuri in the hot springs. His father described it as “a nice young fellow with an accent.” Even though he felt it was a long shot, he went over to check things out. It was a dream come true; his idol was sitting in the hot springs, fully nude and grinning. 

Not just grinning, but also demanding to be his new coach. Yuuri was bowled over by the offer. He was nobody, yet Viktor, the man he held in the highest regard, dropped everything to ask to be  _ his _ coach. Yuuri couldn’t figure out where to rest his eyes without blushing. His heart pounded faster and faster, and before he knew it, he had run off to his room to catch his breath. 

Yuuri threw himself onto his bed, clutching his chest and trying to process what he just saw. 

_ This can’t be real,  _ he thought.  _ There’s no way Viktor would come all the way to Japan just for me.  _ Yuuri sat up and looked at his posters again, thinking of how much more impressive Viktor’s physique was in person. His eyes were kinder and more determined, his shoulders broader and more inviting than he remembered, and above all? Viktor’s ass was well-toned. His body looked as rich and decadent as a pork cutlet bowl, and Yuuri wanted it all. 

Yuuri caressed his own chest, imagining Viktor’s hands there instead, thinking of Viktor’s freshly-bathed body pressed against his own. His face became hot again, taking him out of his fantasy. 

_ What am I doing?! _

Yuuri jumped out of bed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before going back downstairs to check on Viktor.

 

Later on in the evening still, Yuuri helped Viktor take all of his boxes up to his new room. He was still in shock and distracted by Viktor, who was now draped in a robe from the hot springs.

“Take a seat, Yuuri,” Viktor said, patting the floor next to him. Yuuri obliged. He was unable to think about anything but Viktor. Everything surrounding them in the room was noise, useless compared to the skating god that sat before him barely clothed.

“I want to get to know you, but most of all I want to be sure of one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to make sure you want me here as your coach.”

“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” Yuuri chuckled, and felt his face getting hotter again. He tried to cover his face with his hands, but Viktor stopped him.

“That doesn’t sound much like you want me here.”

“No! I do...I’m just…”

“Flustered? I understand. Come here.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand with both of his own, and brought it to his heart. “I came here because of your video, you know that. You inspired me. Not many people can do that. I can see how talented you are.”

Yuuri took his hand out of Viktor’s grasp and tried to say something, but couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t fluster him further. He wanted to tell Viktor how much he admired him, how much he wanted to be like him, and how much he wanted to be with him, but it all felt uncomfortable. He felt a bit ashamed thinking of how he lost himself earlier, caressing his chest and imagining it was Viktor instead. He’d never felt this way before about a man. As a teenager, he had strong feelings for his rinkmate Yuuko, of course. She was gorgeous and graceful, and had curves he could easily get lost in if he thought for long enough.

Viktor was a different experience, though. Yuuri had a sense that he shouldn’t feel this way. What would people say if they knew Yuuri was fantasizing about a man? Of course people are more open than they used to be, but he still felt a twinge of shame for every time he lusted after Viktor. 

“Are you okay, Yuuri? Did I do something?”

“No, it’s...nothing.” Yuuri got on his feet. 

Viktor went after him and grabbed his hand again. “I know what you’re thinking. It’s...weird.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri’s face was still warm and now tears were welling up in his eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Viktor said, wiping Yuuri’s tears with his sleeve. “You’re kinda ugly when you cry.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle. He embraced Viktor tightly, face hot and heart racing. Viktor stroked Yuri’s hair as he buried his face in Viktor’s chest. 

_ He smells so good, it’s intoxicating. _ Yuuri thought. He let out a small moan he could not control.

“Someone’s excited.”

“I’m sorry! You smell really nice...I can’t help myself.” Yuuri thought about what to say next, but the air was filled with tension that he had a hard time cutting through. He just sat down instead of saying anything. His legs were probably going to give out soon anyhow, seeing as all his blood was rushing to his face. 

“No need to look so defeated, Yuuri. I-”

“I think about you a lot!” Yuuri blurted out. “I think about you a lot and it’s just  _ really _ weird that you’re here. I don’t know what to make of it.” 

Viktor sat back down next to Yuuri and held his face in his hands. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you too. That’s why I’m here. Don’t forget that.” 

Before Yuuri could respond, Viktor suddenly kissed Yuuri’s neck. Now Viktor was blushing. He was waiting for this moment more than Yuuri could possibly imagine. Ever since seeing him cut loose at the after-party last year, Viktor was infatuated with Yuuri. He was powerful but shy, unaware of his own charm, especially when it came to his sexual energy. Viktor  _ officially  _ came to Hasetsu to help Yuuri harness that for his performances on the ice, but he also wanted to experience it intimately.

“Viktor, I-I-I—” Yuuri stammered. He was overwhelmed by the softest kiss on his neck. Nobody had ever done that to him before, let alone his idol.

“Is this okay with you?” Viktor asked, whispering into Yuuri’s ear.

“Very okay. Keep going, please.”

Viktor’s kisses along Yuuri’s neck became more firm and more plentiful. Both Yuuri and Viktor were flush-faced, with hearts pounding as they explored unknown territory. Yuuri slid Viktor’s robe off his shoulders and gripped them, feeling every detail of his muscles. Viktor’s kisses travelled to Yuuri’s chest.

“Can you take your shirt off for me please?”

“Are you sure? I’m a bit, uh...doughy.”

“That doesn’t matter, Yuuri. I just want to make you feel good.”

“Y-yes, coach.” Yuuri grinned like an idiot, frantically trying to take his shirt off. It was strange being bare-chested in front of someone else. Of course, he’d been in change rooms before, but this was different. He was doing this because someone wanted him. 

Viktor continued his trail of kisses down from Yuuri’s neck to his chest. Yuuri moaned out loud. It was all so intense.

“ _ Shhhh.  _ Your family will hear.” Viktor placed a finger on Yuuri’s lips, exciting him more. Yuuri had no idea he’d be into this sort of thing. Viktor on top of him, closing in on him like that, kissing him tenderly while his family was just downstairs gave him quite a rush. 

Viktor trailed his finger from Yuuri’s lips, down his chest and belly, finally stopping at the waistband of his sweatpants. Yuuri shivered in anticipation.

“You look flustered. Should I stop?” Viktor kept his finger at Yuuri’s waistband and locked eyes with him. He didn’t want to stop, but he figured Yuuri could use a good teasing.

“No! Please, no. Keep going.”

Viktor cupped his hand around the now very obvious bulge in Yuuri’s sweatpants, and Yuuri struggled to keep himself together. Viktor leaned in close to Yuuri. “Very excitable. I like that.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from trying to take off his sweatpants, but Viktor stopped him.

“Now, now. I can do this myself,” he said before very slowly slipping Yuuri out of his sweatpants. “French fries on your boxer shorts? That’s adorable, Yuuri, but these just can’t stay on.” Viktor then started to remove Yuuri’s underwear, trailing tender kisses from his belly button downwards.

Even through the intense lust, Yuuri admired the pure beauty of his new coach. Every movement of Viktor’s hands was graceful, even in the face of Yuuri’s goofy, food-themed underwear.

Now Viktor was kissing the length of Yuuri’s inner thigh. Every time Yuuri made noise Viktor stopped and made him beg. “What is it you want from me, Yuuri? If you’re going to squeal like that you have to tell me what you want to do.”

“I...uh…”

“You what?”

Yuuri sat up abruptly. “I want you. I want you to touch me.” He took Viktor’s hand and ran it down his chest, letting out a sigh as great as the tension it released. It was only a couple hours before that Yuuri had imagined the very thing that was happening to him. He drank in every moment of Viktor’s slender fingers caressing his body, but found himself wanting more. Yuuri slid Viktor’s hand lower and lower until he felt it on his cock.

Viktor grinned and took Yuuri’s lead, gently stroking his cock while gazing into his eyes. Seeing the pure bliss on Yuuri’s face made Viktor hope this moment never ended. It wasn’t his first time being intimate with a person, but it  _ was _ his first time being intimate with another man. He’d always been curious about what it was like. Being a figure skater meant there was no shortage of beautiful, well-sculpted men to surround yourself with, but he had grown up being told that same-gender attraction was a perversion, that it was against both God and nature. He knew it wasn’t true, but didn’t want to risk his career to pursue his desires. Instead, Viktor did his best to conceal his appreciation of the male form by dating as many women as possible, hence his reputation as a lady-killer. Having this moment with Yuuri didn’t reveal anything to him; it simply confirmed what Viktor knew to be true. He was bisexual.

“You’re beautiful when you’re overcome with pleasure,” Viktor purred. Yuuri was unable to use his words, but his body said it all. His back arched, his eyelids fluttered, his breathing got heavier and noisier. This was nothing like he imagined. Everything he’d fantasized about doing with Viktor had been pretty tame so far, only getting as far as softly caressing each other's’ chests. Yuuri’s thoughts flew a mile a minute.  _ Do I tell him to go faster? Has he done this before? Should I have shaved? Does he think I’m fat? _

His lack of confidence was quickly swept away by the feeling of something soft and wet replacing Viktor’s delicate hand wrapped around his cock. He looked down to see Viktor eagerly licking the length of his shaft, a feeling Yuuri had nothing to compare to aside from his own hand. This was much better.

“Can you put it in your mouth?”

Viktor pulled himself from Yuuri’s shaft. “Of course, if you say the  _ magic word _ …”

“Please?” Yuuri begged, pouting.

“Please, who?”

“Please… _ coach _ .” Even though it hadn’t fully sunk into his head that Viktor was his coach, deep down Yuuri loved it when Viktor made him treat him with respect. Suddenly, Yuuri felt the wetness and warmth surrounding his entire cock. When he looked at Viktor, he had the entire thing in his mouth. Both him and Viktor moaned, then Viktor continued to get to work on Yuuri, licking and sucking and letting his mouth do what it had wanted to do for ages. Yuuri grew more and more excited watching Viktor’s head bobbing up and down in his lap. It all seemed so forbidden, but it felt fucking amazing. He moved his hips rhythmically in time with Viktor, gently gripping Viktor’s hair. For a moment he was worried he was being too rough.

“Yuuri, do that again. Pull my hair.” Yuuri obliged, making Viktor moan once again. Yuuri noticed Viktor’s free hand moving towards his own cock, which was now out of his shorts and leaking a bit of precum.

“Oh god, Viktor...that’s  _ so _ good…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off. Viktor slowly took Yuuri’s cock out of his mouth and began stroking it again. Viktor planted a tender kiss on Yuuri’s inner thigh before sucking lightly on his balls.

“How does it feel, darling?”

“So good, coach. I want you to suck me more.”

“Magic word?”

“Please, coach? I need it very badly. I need...you.” Those words melted Viktor’s heart like butter. Looking up at Yuuri, he admired his rounded-out face and deep, dark-brown eyes, begging him for more just with a look. VIktor felt that he couldn’t refuse Yuuri’s timid request, but he wanted to rile him up once again. He smirked and began licking the length of Yuuri’s cock, now harder than ever, slowly from base to tip.

“I hope you know, Yuuri,” Viktor said, between licks. “I’m going to make you cum.”

“Oh, Viktor, I know you will,” Yuuri responded, trying his best to keep quiet.

Viktor began to suck on Yuuri’s cock once again, making sure his icy blue eyes kept looking at Yuuri’s bliss-ridden face. He couldn’t help but start stroking himself as well. Yuuri’s pleasure became his as well. He lost himself in the moment, determined to make the both of them cum at the same time.

“Coach!”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Coach I think I’m—” Before Yuuri could finish what he was saying, Viktor felt Yuuri tense up in his mouth, warm spurts of cum flowing into Viktor’s mouth. Thinking Yuuri was done, he slipped his cock out, only to get a final shot on his chest.

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!” Even though he was spent, Yuuri found the opportunity to worry about Viktor.

“It’s okay, really.” Viktor smiled wide and reached for his poodle-shaped tissue box. “That just means I’ll have to cover you all over. Is that okay with you?”

“Very.”

After tossing the used tissue in the trash, Viktor straddled Yuuri’s hips and grasped his own thick, hard cock, stroking it as quickly as he could and locking eyes with his gorgeous pupil. Not long after, Viktor felt ecstasy wash over him. He looked down at his cock, throbbing rhythmically as he covered Yuuri’s chest with cum.

“Let me, uh...get that for you.” Viktor chuckled and grabbed a few more tissues to clean off Yuuri’s chest.

Neither of the two could conceal their smiles. It felt like history had just been made, even though they both knew they’d have to keep their encounter secret.

“I  _ really _ liked that.” Yuuri said dreamily. “You must have done this before.”

“Sex, of course. But not with another man.” Viktor threw the tissues away and laid next to Yuuri. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Even post-climax, sweat dripping down his face, and breathing heavily, Yuuri was the epitome of beauty to Viktor. He was the star of the show.

“Really?! You were so good, though.”

“It’s just like skating, Yuuri. You don’t do what you think, you-”

“Do what you feel.” 


End file.
